La Última Voluntad de los Engel
by Blutigen Lycanii
Summary: Secuela de mi primer fic "Los Espíritus de la Puerta". 1932: El último deseo de Johannes Engel fue legado a Alphonse Elric. Para cumplirlo, el alquimista tendrá que atravesar todo el norte del Imperio Alemán y correrá el riesgo de ser arrastrado dentro de un juego de espías, cuya única intención es descubrir la más grande arma nazi: un soldado inmortal. Advertencia: OC y "reflejos"
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Bien, esta será la última historia que publique en . La verdad no es que no quiera continuar, pero tengo tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo que dedicarle a mis historias (y cuando les dedico tiempo siento que a la vez no le doy mucho tiempo a mis deberes como estudiante… es todo un circulo vicioso, ustedes saben) que prefiero dejarlo con la cabeza lo más en alto posible.

En fin, tal como lo anticipe en mi última historia, este relato es una continuación de mi primer Fic "Los espíritus de la Puerta" y en él veremos la vida de Alphonse Elric antes de la llegada al poder del partido Nazi en Alemania. En esta historia se mostrará también el destino de la invención de Sifridus Kröenen y el de la hermana de Johannes Engel. Si se quiere tener un mayor entendimiento de la historia, recomiendo leer la primera parte.

* * *

**Der Letzte Wille Des Engel (La última voluntad de los Engel)  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

**Prólogo: Aufgangspunkt (Punto de Partida)**

**2 de Mayo de 1930- Sing Sing Correctional Facility, New York State, United States Of America**

Lewis Edward Lawes, alcaide del centro de detención de Sing Sing, en New York, dirigía por los pasillos de la correccional a un invitado especial. Era curioso tener a ese hombre en aquel momento y en un lugar como ese, es más, cualquiera hubiera querido reunirse con él en una oficina con una tasa de chocolate caliente para soportar el frío invierno de ese año, quizás el más frío en la historia de los Estados Unidos de América: hacía menos de un semestre, se había dado la más grande crisis financiera en suelo americano, la que pasaría a la historia como el "Crac de 1929". Para hacerlo peor, la humanidad, y sobre todo, las grandes naciones industrializadas, sufrían los efectos de la "Gran Depresión", la que se agudizaba con esta nueva crisis financiera y afectaba a naciones europeas como Francia y Alemania. Ahora estaban parados frente a una celda, una de las tantas de aquel húmedo y tétrico lugar, solo que en esta se hallaba un prisionero más o menos especial ya que era uno de los tantos bastardos que, por estupidez o por malicia, habían causado esa maldita crisis que hundió a los Estados Unidos en la miseria y el desempleo.

-Realmente, no creo que ese viejo esté en sus cabales como para pedir piedad para este bastardo.- le dice el guardián de la correccional a su invitado- Le daré quince minutos, Mr Walker, no más.- el hombre abre la puerta y llamó al prisionero.- ¡Hungerford!- gritó. A su invitado le pareció que este grito resonó por toda la prisión de 105 años de antigüedad.- ¡De pie! Tienes una visita.- el hombre hizo caso y se paró. Dos guardias entraron con esposas y grilletes, los cuales le fueron colocados al prisionero. Luego, los policías y el alcaide desaparecieron de la celda.

-¿Es mi abogado? Porque a menos que no sea él, no pienso decir nada más.

-Afortunadamente, para usted, Mr. Hungerford, no lo soy.- dice el invitado, un hombre de 50 años, cabello oscuro y bien vestido, el cual hace una señal para que vuelva a tomar asiento.- A lo mejor usted me reconoce, pero me presento de todas formas: Mi nombre es James John Walker y soy alcalde de la ciudad de New York.

-Voté por usted, no veo porque olvidarlo, Mr. Walker

-Jaja… oh, por favor, llámeme Jim, como todos mis votantes.- el hombre mira de pies a cabeza al alcalde de la ciudad y centro financiero del país, sonriendo cuando sus ojos alcanzan a ver los zapatos de cuero italiano en los que podía ver su rostro reflejado.- Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo, Mr. Hungerford… ¿O prefiere que lo llame Roy?- el aludido levanta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.- Roy Oliver Hungerford ¿Cierto?- esta vez, el prisionero no oculta su sonrisa de los ojos del político.

-El día que me capturaron, me preguntaba por que no hicieron lo propio con la misma rapidez a aquellos que han tenido mayor participación que yo en este desastre financiero. Ahora, lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué el alcalde de _New York_ está entrevistándose conmigo, un estafador de poca monta, en mi propia celda y no en el despacho del alcaide o en una sala aparte?- el alcalde quedó perplejo por la audaz pregunta del preso.

-Veo que es rápido, Mr. Hungerford. Para empezar, el hacerse pasar por representante de una entidad bancaria, estafarle y robarle una cantidad como la que usted robo, es simplemente increíble, por no decirlo de una manera más… ofensiva.

-La practica hace al maestro, Jimmy.

-Me consta.- el hombre inclina la cabeza para sostener la mirada del prisionero, que lo mira sentado desde su cama.- Si fuera por mi, el gobernador Lehman o Mr. Lawes, usted merecería ir a la horca o simplemente pudrirse en esta prisión por lo que dure la crisis o hasta que el infierno se congele. Pero, hay ciertas personas que requieren sus… curiosas habilidades.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Me está proponiendo un trato?

-Sí… se podría decir que sí. El General Summerall pareció interesado en tu caso y quiere darte una oportunidad: Así como tú, Roy, colaboraste con mandar al drenaje los ahorros de la vida de cientos de compatriotas, ahora tendrás la oportunidad de compensarnos, sirviendo a tu país.

-¿Cómo así? No hay guerra, el mundo está en paz ¿Cómo quiere mi país que le sirva?

-Y es allí donde entran tus datos.- el hombre saca de la carpeta que llevaba bajo su brazo un gran fajón de documentos, entre los que figuran cartas, documentos, fotos, etc.- apuestas ilegales, tratos con la mafia, contrabando, estafas, falsificación de identidad, así como un gran prontuario de "contactos".- dice sacando unas fotos de bellas mujeres y se las muestra como si fueran cartas, para luego mirar una libretita.- Sin contar la gran cantidad de sobrenombres… "Roy Mustang" jaja este es mi favorito, particularmente. Parece que usted es una pequeña organización y no parte de una, por lo que el General quiere que usted participe en el sector de inteligencia de nuestro ejército por un tiempo indefinido.

-Moriré si me niego ¿Cierto?- el alcalde se ríe de buena gana ante el sarcasmo del hombre.

-Luego de que le dije todo lo que sabemos de usted ¿Le queda alguna duda de que se salvará?- agrega extendiendo la mano, ante lo cual el hombre moreno de 30 años responde con un apretón de manos, las cuales se movieron juntas gracias a las esposas que llevaba.

-Entonces está bien, acepto.

-Me alegra saber eso, Roy. Sirva a su país y expíese de sus males.- el político suelta la mano del hombre y se dispone a retirarse, cuando Roy hace una última pregunta.

-Pero si esto no es una amnistía, entonces ¿Quién ocupará esta celda?

-Disfrutaremos de su compañía hasta Mayo, Mr. Hungerford. No se preocupe, hasta ese momento, su estancia aquí será más acogedora de lo que ha sido en los últimos meses.- el hombre sale de la celda y los guardias entran para sacarle las esposas y cadenas al reo. Una vez se fueron, Roy se quedó mirando sus muñecas, perplejo por la suerte que había tenido. Sus habilidades, que tanto tiempo habían sido mal empleadas en su propio provecho, lo acababan de sacar de un aprieto una vez más o eso era lo que él creía en ese momento.

De cualquier manera, todo se dio tal como el alcalde dijo y meses después Roy Oliver Hungerford estaba saliendo de Sing Sing como un hombre libre. Antes de abandonar el penal pudo ver la cara del pobre diablo que ocuparía su celda: un viejo de, quizás, unos 60 años, aparentemente inofensivo. Roy se alejó del centro correccional, esperando que el pobre vejestorio sobreviviera en paz sus últimos días en prisión, sin saber que el mismo ya había estado allí en 1903 y que acabaría sus días en la silla eléctrica de Sing Sing en 1934, condenado por haber secuestrado, posiblemente violado, asesinado y devorado a Grace Budd, de 10 años. Fue así como el futuro "_Werewolf of Wysteria_", Albert Fish, entraba una vez más a Sing Sing, ocupando esta vez, y por muy poco tiempo, la celda de Roy Hungerford.

* * *

**4 de Julio de 1931- MI6 Headquarters, London.**

El verano en Londres no solo traía un ambiente más amigable en los últimos días de crisis, sino también el rumor sordo de la preocupación respecto a las tierras germánicas. En aquel momento, para Éadaoin MacAlaxandair, toda Europa le ponía demasiada atención a esa arruinada nación, incluso más de la necesaria, pero, como agente del MI6, entendía el porque de esas razones. Acababa de llegar de Belfast, su tierra natal y se aclimataba a las nublosas mañanas de Londres y a la ligera sensación de calor que le daba estar cada vez más cerca del Mar Mediterráneo. La reunión empezaría en algunos minutos y ella estaba allí desde antes solo por el hecho de que su superior, a quién cualquiera identificaría como el "típico" estereotipo de caballero inglés, le reproche su tardanza. Una mano amiga se posó en su hombro y ella reconoció a la mujer que le había saludado.

-Ah, Elizabeth. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Aideen.- la chica miró a la mujer que no pasaría de los 28 años y, con tranquilidad, le dijo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llamo Éadaoin? Por lo menos llámame Étain, pero no me gusta la forma anglicanizada de mi nombre.

-Ah, lo siento. Es que como Barlow te llama así a cada rato…

-Ese sujeto tiene un perjuicio contra los irlandeses, lo presiento.- dice ella, quejándose de una forma que, a Elizabeth, le pareció cómica.- Como mujer de sangre galesa no deberías dejarte influenciar por él.

-La verdad es que él lo hace por conveniencia: su gaélico es pésimo.

-¿De verás? ¿Por qué es que no me enteré antes?

-Ya lo conoces, es muy orgulloso.

-Jajajaja… realmente ¿suena tan mal?

-Mejor suena el motor de su viejo coche.-ambas ríen y luego se quedan en silencio.

-Oye, Elizabeth.- la mujer la mira, sonriente.- ¿Para que crees que nos quieran aquí?

-No estoy muy informada, pero parece algo grave dado que han mandado a llamar a un agente de cada uno de los componentes del Reino Unido.

-¿En serio? Eso significa que…- Elizabeth se apresura a responderle.

-Es probable que las autoridades de Edimburg envíen a un agente escocés. A lo mejor sea alguien que ya conocemos.

-Y lo es, señorita Angharad.- interrumpe un hombre que estaría próximo a los 40 años, bien vestido, de ojos azulinos, cabello castaño claro y un fino bigote.- A pasado tiempo, ciertamente, desde que las he visto, _Ms. _Elizabeth Angharad Lancaster, _Ms._ Aideen MacAlexander.- agrega haciendo una reverencia. La última mencionada solo hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar su nombre anglicanizado.

-Mr. Geoffrey Barlow, es un gusto verlo. Entonces ¿Usted sabe quien es el agente enviado por _Edimburg_?

-Ciertamente, lo encontré tocando su _tin wistle_ en una banca cerca al _thames_ cuando me dirigía hacía aquí. Le increpé que podría llegar tarde a la reunión y accedió cuando ofrecí traerlo conmigo.- unas pisadas por el pasillo anteceden a la aparición del aludido, un pelirrojo de claros ojos avellana. La expresión de su rostro era, más que fría, dura.-Oh, aquí está, Mr Fergus Stewart. Precisamente hablaba de usted.

-No puedes con tu costumbre de anglicanizar nombres ¿Cierto, Geoffrey?- le dice el muchacho, con cierta pesadez en su voz.

-¡Fearghus!- grita Éadaoin, parándose de donde estaba.-No puedo creerlo ¿En verdad fuiste llamado aquí también?

-A pasado un buen tiempo, Étain. También estoy algo sorprendido de verte aquí, aunque sabía que habría una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarme contigo.- luego mira a Elizabeth.- Creo que Geoffrey estaba por decirles cual será nuestra misión esta vez ¿cierto?

-Es precisamente a lo que quería llegar. El jefe, Almirante _Sir_ Hugh Sinclair, ha escuchado rumores de parte de nuestros colaboradores en Francia y Weimar, rumores acerca de que la gente de Adolf Hitler está creando una especie de super arma, así como posibles alianzas con los Bolcheviques.

-¿Cómo es posible que eso ocurra si aún no son gobierno? Esa es la cuestión que quiere que descubramos ¿Cierto?- preguntó la irlandesa.

-Exacto. Esa fue una conclusión rápida. Nuestro agente en Rusia, Solomon McKenna, nos informa que es probable que Stalin y Hitler probablemente vayan a ponerse de acuerdo y formar una especie de "coalición temporal", lo cual me parece imposible dado que los Nazis se muestran reacios ante los Comunistas.

-¿Estará buscando ayuda para cuando tenga el poder? No es una idea muy alocada, después de todo Paul von Hindenburg está demasiado viejo y puede fallecer en cualquier momento.

-Dios quiera que no sea mañana, _Ms._ Angharad. De cualquier manera, necesitamos revisar toda Alemania y reunirnos con nuestros contactos en Dinamarca, Polonia, Austria, Francia, Checoslovaquia y Suiza. Es por eso que usted, Ms Aideen-la aludida miró al inglés con una mueca de molestia.-, junto con Mr. Fergus, irán hacía Dinamarca y luego se dirigirán en barco hacía Polonia: quiero que se entrevisten con nuestros informantes en Polonia, la Prusia Germánica, Checoslovaquia y Austria. Cuando hayan terminado, váyanse a Suiza, donde podrán tomar un tren a tierras francesas y así poder cruzar el Canal de la Mancha hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con Elizabeth?

-No puedo dejar que dos damas se adentren en terreno peligroso. Es mejor que un caballero confiable como Mr. Fergus sea tu acompañante.- la chica se mantiene callada.- Mientras tanto, Ms Angharad se dirigirá a Francia a entrevistarse con los agentes de la _Dexieme Bureau_, quienes tienen algunos datos que pueden sernos de utilidad.

-Entonces, supongo que tú irás con ella ¿Cierto?

-Me temo que no: yo, mientras tanto, tendré que irme a Rusia a comprobar la información del agente McKenna, además que me temo que hemos perdido contacto con él.

-Entonces ¿Con quién irá Elizabeth?

-Los _yankees _nos han dicho que también tienen curiosidad sobre este "_Fürher_", Adolf Hitler. Al parecer también parecen estar algo preocupados, así que nos enviaran a uno de sus nuevos elementos, así como otro agente más. Espero que puedas lidiar con esos dos.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Genial. La misión empezará en algunas semanas, así que estén listos. Nuestro superior nos dará más información en breve, así que no salgan del edificio.- finaliza el inglés quien, haciendo una ligera reverencia a las chicas, se aleja del lugar. Cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Éadaoin se volvió hacia Elizabeth y, colocando un mechón de pelo rubio bajo su nariz, hizo una imitación del hombre.

-"Nuestro superior nos dará más información en breve, así que no salgan del edificio." Ese sujeto sí sabe como irritar a las personas.- dice ella, haciendo una mueca.

-Creo que la verdadera razón por la que te molestas es porque anglicaniza tu nombre, simplemente por eso.

-¿Cómo es que puedes soportarlo, Fearghus?- el chico la mira y con simpleza le responde.

-No le doy importancia.- tras dar esta respuesta, hace una pequeña reverencia a la irlandesa.- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Étain.- dicho esto, se va hacía la biblioteca.

-Cuando estábamos en la escuela, en _Isle Island_, él era un sujeto más alegre. Me parece muy rara su actitud.

-Ha de haber pasado por algo difícil últimamente.

-Podría ser… bueno, matemos el tiempo por allí hasta que llegue el jefe ¿De acuerdo, Eliz…?- la chica se detiene un rato y pregunta.- sé que nunca te pregunte esto, pero ¿Te conocen por algún otro nombre? Es que Elizabeth se me hace muy largo.

-Mmmm… suelen llamarme El, Beth, Liza… habían quienes me llamaban Riza también.

-¿Riza? ¿Quién te puso ese nombre?

-Un viejo amigo con problemas de pronunciación: al parecer no podía pronunciar bien la "rr".

-Jaja… bueno, creo que me quedaré con ese ¿No te molesta, cierto?

-No…- le respondió la chica a la vez que ambas empezaban a caminar por el edificio.- pero si me permitieras llamarte Aideen…

-Creo que mejor me quedo con Beth.

* * *

**5 de Noviembre de 1931- München, Imperio Alemán.**

Ferdinand von Bredow, _Generalmajor_ del servicio de inteligencia de la República de Weimar, conocida como Abwerh, se sentía preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos político-económicos que sacudían su país: la gran depresión había golpeado al Reich y se materializaba en forma de una monstruosa hiperinflación, un desempleo que afectaba a más de 5 millones de ciudadanos y un descontento popular que había resultado en el impulso necesario para que un "Cabo Bohemio", como solía llamarle _Herr _Hindenburg, al líder del partido nazi, Adolf Hitler, se convirtiera en una fuerza política considerable. Las elecciones de Setiembre del año pasado le habían dado 107 escaños al partido Nazi en el _Reichstag_ y la preocupación política de von Bredow recaía sobre la labor del canciller, Heinrich Brüning, quién no contaba con mayoría parlamentaria para gobernar. Sin embargo, y fuera del ámbito político, el líder de la Abwerh tenía una preocupación un poco más… tétrica.

-Simplemente preocupante.-murmuraba mientras revisaba los informes recibidos por los agentes del departamento y algunos informes compartidos con las oficinas del MI-6.- el hecho de tener un arma de este calibre en nuestro territorio y bajo el poder de ese desquiciado.- el sonido de la puerta de su oficina abriéndose lo sacó de sus preocupaciones: un enorme sujeto de más de dos metros, de contextura musculosa y atlética, la cual se notaba por debajo del uniforme de la _Reichwerh _que lucía, pero lo más distintivo de él era el enorme mostacho que llevaba y el pequeño mechón de pelo que mantenía en su cabeza.

-Me dijeron que deseaba verme, _herr_ von Bredow.

-Claro, Armstark. Por favor, tome asiento.- el gigantesco hombre se sentó al frente de su superior y este empezó a hablar.

-Supongo que tienes alguna idea de porque los llame a aquí a ti y a… ¿Dónde está Schneider?- la puerta se abre de súbito y entra otro sujeto de menos de 40 años, con más cabello, pero de un color castaño.- Oh, allí está.

-Lamento la tardanza: _Hauptmann _Siegfried Schneider presentándose a servicio.-luego de que se sentara, von Bredow continuó.

-Bien, como ustedes saben, las elecciones pasadas han dado un resultado nada favorable al presidente Hindenburg y los nacionalsocialistas están ganado terreno con cada elección que pasa. Caballeros, ustedes son dos de los agentes de la Abwerh en quienes más puedo confiar, así que les adelantaré algunas noticias y les comentaré un suceso preocupante que uno de ustedes dos deberá investigar.- luego de que los hombres asintieran con la cabeza, von Bredow dijo.- dado el contexto político y la edad del Presidente, que no está dispuesto a mandarse a la reelección, _Herr_ Brüning planea restituir la monarquía.- ambos hombres se quedan con los ojos y la boca abierta.- _Herr _Hindenburg pasará a ser un mero regente hasta su muerte y luego uno de los descendientes del _Keiser_ _Hohenzollern_ tomará el poder en una Monarquía Constitucional, tal y como ocurre en Inglaterra.

-La verdad, no es como que estuviera muy de acuerdo con dicha idea…- interrumpe Schneider, solo para recibir la respuesta de su superior.

-Lo mismo dijo el Presidente. Aun así, créeme que si fuera en orden de dejar a Hitler sin poder alguno, yo mismo intentaría resucitar el Sacro Imperio Romano. De otro lado, a Hitler tampoco le conviene eso y combinándolo con el hecho que sus _Sturmabteilung_ son tan numerosos como la _Reichwerh_, por lo que es de suma preocupación nuestra que estos nacionalsocialistas traten de evitarlo con otro intento de Golpe de Estado.

-Si me permite decirlo, _Herr_ von Bredow, no importa que tanta popularidad tenga Hitler, _Herr_ Hindenburg es más adorado por el pueblo, no creo que estén dispuestos a tolerar un intento de rebelión.- se expresa Hans.

-¿Dirían lo mismo si tuvieran un arma de destrucción masiva con ellos?- Hans se calla al escuchar esto y recibe una carpeta de parte del líder de la Abwerh.-Hemos estado recibiendo algunos reportes de movimientos en el norte del _Reich_, cerca de la frontera con Polonia: parece que los Nazis han estado buscando esta tecnología desde cierto incidente acontecido en el intento golpista del "Cabo Bohemio", en la villa de _Herr_ Karl Haushofer. Es aquí donde ustedes entran en acción: uno de ustedes se dirigirá a la frontera con Polonia y buscará toda la información posible de esta "superarma", mientras el otro tratará de ubicar a todos los implicados en el "Incidente Haushofer" ¿Entendido?

-Tengo contactos en Magdeburg y Danzig, así que creo que yo me iré a la frontera.- dice Siegfried.

-En lo que a mí respecta, creo que me encargaré de investigar el "incidente Haushofer": es un viejo conocido, así que creo que puedo preguntarle que fue lo que exactamente sucedió allí.- tras escuchar la respuesta de Hans, von Bredow se levanta de su sitio.

-Entonces, caballeros, creo que ya sabemos que hacer. Me dirigiré a Berlín ahora mismo: Tengo que reunirme con Kurt von Schleicher, quien parece que tiene una proposición para nosotros. Ahora, retírense.- ambos hombres obedecen.

-Entonces, supongo que te irás directo a la estación de trenes ¿cierto?- preguntó el Mayor al Capitán.

-No, creo que no. Aún tengo algo de tiempo para disfrutar de München: debo visitar a algunos familiares, quizás también a algunos amigos que tengo por aquí, tú entiendes.

-Claro.

-¿Qué harás tú, Hans?

-¿Yo? Pues, creo que iré a comer algo: mi estomago ruge por algún postre que pueda complementar mi pobre desayuno.

-Deberías comer un desayuno más consistente.- le sugiere Schneider.- Como sea, me tengo que ir. Muy buena suerte, Hans.- ambos se dan la mano a modo de despedida.

-Igualmente, Siegfried. Dios te acompañe.- y así ambos toman rutas separadas.

Hans caminó un largo rato por las calles de München, disfrutando de uno de los días, que él creía, menos convulsionados que la ciudad haya tenido en aquellas semanas. Se detuvo en una pastelería en la que ya llevaba años siendo cliente habitual. El enorme soldado entró por al establecimiento y se dirigió al dueño, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Ah, _herr_ Armstark. _Willkomen_!

-_Guten tag_, _herr_ Ulrich ¿Qué es lo que tiene para ofrecerme?

-Tenemos _Strudel_ recién horneado, algo de _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_, también tenemos _Hefekranz_ y algunas porciones de _Soßenlebkuchen_. Luego de esto, me temo que no tendremos más hasta la tarde.

-Ya veo.- dijo el hombre mientras movía sus ojos por el mostrador.- Y dígame ¿No tiene esa tarta de manzana?

-Jajaja parece que le terminó gustando: desde que me han llegado esas tartas no ha dejado de comprármelas.

-¿Que puedo decirle _herr_ Stagel? el sabor de esas tartas es único. Me recuerdan mucho el tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra.

-La mujer que los trae parece venir de allí.

-La verdad quisiera conocerla, tengo que felicitarla por la habilidad tan grandiosa que tiene.

-Y yo quisiera que usted no la conociera: así no perdería a un cliente de años…- en ese momento la puerta se abre y una mujer que no pasaría de los 25 años entra al local.- Pero creo que ahora eso es inevitable.

-_Guten tag_, _herr_ Stagel. Aquí están las tartas de manzana que pidió.- la chica se paraliza un poco al ver al inmenso oficial, cosa que al mismo no le sorprendió pues todos quedaban atónitos con su altura. La mujer se recompuso casi al instante y volvió a sonreír.- Creo que he llegado en un mal momento.

-No, espere, _Fräulein _Kassel…

-¿Kassel? Oh, así que ese es su apellido, _fräulein_.- dice Hans dirigiéndose a ella, tomando su mano y besando su torso.- ¿Es usted quien prepara esas maravillosas tartas? Debo confesarle que moría de ganas por conocerla y felicitarla por su sorprendente habilidad en la repostería: es francamente increíble.

-Bueno, Kassel es el apellido de mi esposo.- respondió la muchacha, avergonzada por la muestra de respeto del oficial.- Y bueno… gracias por el halago, _herr_…

-_Major_Hans Wilhelm Armstark von Nürnberg, para servirle.

-Es un placer, _herr _Armstark.

-Su esposo debe ser afortunado de tener a tan magnifica mujer.- agrega el hombre, lo que hace sonrojar a la chica, que solo puede responder con balbuceos.

-Es lo que me temía, ahora seguramente el oficial no volverá aquí nunca más.

-No diga eso, _herr _Stagel: sus _strudel _son maravillosos y yo aún solo estoy aprendiendo repostería local.

-Ah, sé que algún día llegará muy lejos y será mi competencia.- dijo el hombre de 48 años.- lo bueno es que cuando eso suceda ya habré reunido todo el dinero que necesito para retirarme.

-Jajaja ¿Otra vez con eso? Realmente, me encantaría seguir conversando, pero mis niños me necesitan y no creo que su padre pueda soportarlos mucho tiempo.

-Cierto.- el dueño de la tienda recibe la canasta con las tartas y le entrega una buena cantidad de marcos.- Gracias por la colaboración _frau _Kassel

-Por favor, _herr_ Stagel, ya le dije que no es necesaria tanta formalidad para que me llame por mi apellido.

-Y ¿Si pudiera saber su nombre?- le pregunta Hans a la chica, que estaba ya por irse del lugar, se detiene en la puerta y responde.

-Winry Rockbell, esposa de Edmund Kassel. Un gusto conocerlo, _Major_.

* * *

**4 de Marzo de 1932- Algunas cuadras antes de la residencia de Edmund y Winry Kassel, München, Imperio Alemán.**

El invierno ya no era tan crudo en el Imperio Alemán, conocido también como la República de Weimar, pero el frío seguía siendo desolador. El viejo abrigo de Anselm Bartholomeus Kassel era el que recibía todo el peso y el frío de la nieve que había empezado a caer de súbito sobre la ciudad bávara. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había dejado la casa que compartía con su hermano y su esposa para mudarse junto a su amante, Constance, primero a los suburbios de Au en la misma ciudad. Tras la muerte de esta por causa de la tuberculosis, el devastado joven se mudó hacía el noroeste, estableciéndose en Nürnberg, en la región de Franconia Central (_Mittelfranken_) en el Estado de Baviera. Aquel que en otro mundo tenía por nombre Alphonse Elric, veía las calles por las que había paseado alguna vez con la mujer que amó y pensaba que no era tan malo estar en esa ciudad, sobre todo cuando su nuevo hogar, Nürnberg, era el punto de reunión del partido Nazi. De haberse enterado antes, repetía una y otra vez, se hubiera mudado a _Ansbach_ o incluso fuera de Baviera. Aún así, ya era muy tarde para eso, estaba cansado de las mudanzas. Viviría un mínimo de 5 años en aquella ciudad y luego vería si se mudaría o no. De momento, ese no era su problema: había venido a visitar a su hermano y a su cuñada, a quienes no pudo saludar en navidad y en su maleta llevaba los regalos para ellos y sus sobrinos.

-Jaja… hasta ahora no me puedo olvidar la cara de Edward cuando le informaron que Winry tuvo gemelos jajaja fue simplemente imperdible.- el joven hombre llega, finalmente a la puerta de la casa de ambos.- bien, espero que estén en casa.- toca el timbre y espera unos minutos que parecen prolongarse eternamente.- Es raro, juraría escuchar ruidos allí adentro.- no se equivocaba: los ruidos de pisadas, unas pesadas y otras muy ligeras hacían sonar el piso tras la puerta. Tras casi diez minutos de espera, Alphonse fue recibido por su hermano y sus dos sobrinos, dos pequeños niños que respondían a los nombres de Edwin y Georg.- ¡Hermano!- el joven abraza a su hermano y luego mira a los niños.- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Alphonse! Aunque ¿No es algo tarde para la Navidad?

-Sí, lo sé, llegué algunos meses tarde, pero aquí estoy y traje los regalos para los niños también.- los párvulos abrazaron a su tío a modo de saludo.- Ah, me extrañaron.

-Genial, ahora tú cargas con ellos

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes ¿Por qué crees que tardé tanto en abrirte la puerta? Estos granujas me hacen la vida imposible si no están con su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ella para que estén tranquilos?- preguntó a su hermano mientras trataba de caminar con los niños pegados a sus piernas.

-Ni idea. Ya casi dos años de casado y no he aprendido como.

-Y hablando de ella ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Está terminando de cocinar. Digo, te hemos estado esperando desde hace una hora ¿Por qué demoraste?

-Tenía que comprar algún obsequio ¿no? Aparte, está empezando a nevar y la gente empieza a conducir con cuidado.

-¿Estaba nevando? No me había dado cuenta.

-Al ¿Eres tú?- la chica aparece en escena, vistiendo un delantal y con el pelo suelto cubierto por un pañuelo.

-Ah, Winry.- Alphonse abraza a su cuñada y la mira con alegría.- Es un gusto verlos nuevamente.

-Se puede decir lo mismo ¡Estás cada vez más alto! ¿Qué es lo que está pasándote?

-Créeme que no tengo la más mínima idea. Quizás llegue a ser tan alto como mi cuerpo anterior ¿no lo crees, Ed?

-Seguramente, como sea, supongo que volveré a ser el "pequeño" hermano mayor ¿cierto?

-¿Volver? Por lo que yo recuerdo, tú siempre lo has sido.- le dice su mujer. Alphonse estalla en una carcajada y su hermano se ruboriza tanto por la vergüenza que no hace más que lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su esposa, quien solo le sonríe.

-Como… sea.- dice finalmente Edward, conteniendo sus inmensos deseos de "castigar", de alguna manera, a su esposa.- Winry, _mein schatz_, será mejor que vuelvas a la cocina, no vaya a ser que explote.- la chica le responde rápidamente.

-¿Cómo tú hiciste volar el laboratorio de la universidad hace dos semanas?- Alphonse no podía dejar de reírse y Edward estaba empezando a creer que no le podría ganar a su esposa. Definitivamente, el matrimonio estaba destruyendo su lado sarcástico.

-Uno de los chicos dejó un elemento inestable en una botella que solo debía tener alcohol ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no fue mi culpa?

-Ah, el laboratorio.- dijo finalmente Alphonse.- Quería hablarte precisamente de eso, Ed ¿Tienes un minuto antes de que sirvan el almuerzo?

-Claro, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Ed le hace un gesto a Winry para que vuelva a la cocina mientras él carga a uno de los niños y su hermano al otro y se los llevan a la sala.

-Pues… estaba empezando a pensar que necesito un trabajo más estable.- Edward mira a su hermano y este le dice, decidido.- por eso, he hablado con algunas autoridades de la Universidad de Nürnberg para que me dejen trabajar con ellos. Les mostré mis conocimientos y quedaron impresionados, pero tengo el problema de que…

-No tienes recomendaciones ¿cierto? Sí, ese también fue un grave problema para mí, sabes: solo tuve dos cartas de recomendación, la de _Herr_ Lentz y la de _Herr_ Haushofer, pero parece que el segundo era muy influyente y me aceptaron gracias a él. Entonces ¿Te parece si te derivo a algunos colegas para que te recomienden?

-¿De veras lo harías?

-¿Eso es lo que querías, no? Aparte, creo que es lo mejor, después de todo eres mi hermano y no quisiera que te mueras de hambre por no poder vender tus patéticas esculturas a nadie.

-Bien, eso fue hiriente, aunque muy cierto: ni en el otro mundo se vendían muy bien… aunque ahora que lo pienso, solo me compraban muchachas jóvenes ¿Será que la juventud aprecia más mi arte que la gente anciana de Europa?

-¿O no será simplemente que el público femenino se moría por ti?

-Sabes, eso podría ser otra buena explicación.- algunos minutos después, su cuñada aparece y les dice a ambos…

-Como sea, dejen de hablar de trabajo y pasen a comer ¿les parece?- los hermanos pasan a la mesa y la cena transcurre con calma.

El tema era el viaje del joven Elric desde Nürnberg hasta München, así como las proximas elecciones que se llevarían a cabo el día 13 de Marzo: los competidores más poderosos eran el Mariscal y héroe de guerra Paul von Hindenburg como independiente, Adolf Hitler por el partido Nacionasocialista y Ernst Thälmann por el partido Comunista. Tras la comida, Edward le dice a Alphonse que lo acompañe al ático de la casa.

-Antes de irte de la ciudad dejaste algunas cosas en tu residencia de Au. Pensé que querrías verlas y llevarte alguna que otra cosa.

-No recuerdo haberme llevado cosas muy útiles. Quizás habré dejado algo en mi depresión por la muerte de Constance.- su hermano abre un baúl, el cual está repleto de polvo.- Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí.- Edward saca algunos libros, cartas y joyas, los primeros propiedad del joven Elric y los dos últimos de su difunta amante. Varios álbumes de fotos que Alphonse, recordaba, le había pedido a su hermano que los quemara, ahora eran vistos por el muchacho.- Esta foto fue aquella vez que volvimos a París luego de llegar de nuestro mundo.

-De haber sabido que Winry esperaba gemelos no te habríamos acompañado.

-En buena hora que no supiste ¿No se divirtió ella en esa ciudad?

-Cierto.- Edward se aleja del baúl y busca en un armario alguna ropa que le correspondiera a su hermano.- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Este no es tu saco?- Alphonse lo mira detenidamente y lo reconoce.

-Sí… este es el saco de aquella vez.- Dice sosteniéndolo y olfateándolo a una pequeña distancia para evitar aspirar hongos. Cuando se da cuenta, uno de los aromas que siente lo transporta momentáneamente a ese día: aquel campo de batalla en que se enfrentaron los mortales de Amestris contra una horda de inmortales, cuyo único propósito era el exterminio de la humanidad; pero lo que más recordaba de ello eran los truenos y relámpagos que despedía el aire cuando los dos Athanatoi alados se batían en duelo a muerte en lo alto del cielo.

-¿Te refieres a…?- Alphonse sacudió un poco el saco y lo enrolló en su brazo.

-Creo que me lo llevaré.

-Tiene muchos recuerdos ¿Verdad? Sé que no son los mejores, pero tanto tú como yo habremos de llevarlos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Lo sé.- dice Alphonse al mismo tiempo que sostiene el colgante plateado que lleva en el cuello, bajo su camisa, regalo de un amor pasajero en el norte de Amestris.- No lo tomes a mal, de hecho no me molesta para nada tenerlos en cuenta. Es más… me alegra.

-Jajaja… ese es el espíritu. Bueno ¿Qué más vas a llevarte de aquí? ¿Te llevaras los álbumes?

-Son muchas cosas y no quisiera ir muy cargado. Creo que me llevaré algunos libros y un par de álbumes. El resto, te pediré por favor que lo guardes hasta que pueda volver por ellos ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo.- cuando salieron del ático, los niños ya habían sido llevados a la cama por Winry y Alphonse tenía que irse.

-¿No quieres quedarte? Parece que empezará a nevar.

-No te preocupes, mi hotel no queda muy cerca, pero tampoco queda tan lejos.- le explica su cuñado a la chica. Ella entonces repara en los álbumes.

-Ah, te llevaras esos álbumes. Ya veo. Dime Al ¿No has encontrado alguna chica allí en Nürnberg?

-¿Eh? Ah… pues, no realmente. Ha sido difícil después de que Constance se fuera: ya ha pasado más de un año de duelo y aún sigo así. Creo que es algo patético de mi parte.

-No, no. Dale algo de tiempo. Sé que no es fácil reponerse de esa clase de golpes, pero ten fuerza Al: ya verás que algún día lo lograras.

-Gracias Winry.- Alphonse la abraza y luego se despide de su hermano de la misma forma.

-Le diré a unos colegas míos que te ayuden con las cartas. Yo también te haré una ¿Te parece?

-Gracias hermano. Cuídense.- Alphonse sale del lugar, dejando a Winry preocupada.

-¿En serio crees que este bien?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que ahora está bien. Sin embargo, no creo que dure para siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé. Solo espero que la carta que se llevó le dé un sentido a su vida.- Winry mira con curiosidad a Edward.

-¿Qué carta? ¿La de recomendación?

-No: en el abrigo que él se llevó había una carta dirigida a él, escrita por Johannes Engel.

-¿Johannes? ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, pero si puedo especular habrá ocurrido más o menos así: En algún momento en que Alphonse se acercó a él, bien sea para abrazarlo por verlo vivo o por querer sujetarlo de las solapas, el muchacho Engel le puso la carta en la gabardina.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-¿La carta? Ni idea. Decidí no abrirla. Pero, conociendo al muchacho, no creo que le vaya a pedir un imposible a Al.- dice Edward mientras cierra la puerta que da a la calle y entra en la casa junto con su esposa.

Alphonse caminó un buen trecho hasta poder llegar a su hospedaje. No era un hotel despampanante, más bien algo más modesto, pero no al punto de ser un antro de mala muerte. Dejó las cosas que había recogido de la casa de su hermano en una repisa y se echó a la cama, mientras aún sostenía el viejo abrigo.

-Ah, sabía que tenía que haber pedido un aventón.- el chico siente entonces el sobre de papel dentro de la gabardina.- He estado sintiendo esto durante todo el viaje ¿Es que acaso Edward puso la carta de recomendación a modo de sorpresa?- el chico saca la carta y lo primero que puede ver es una nota, escrita en tinta negra con letra elegante aunque algo apresurada, que decía.- _"Para Alphonse"_… Definitivamente, esta carta no es de Edward.- El joven se apresura a tomar un abre cartas y abre el sobre. Entonces empieza a leer el contenido de esta, escrito en un papel notablemente gastado, pero sorprendentemente bien preservado. La carta decía lo siguiente…

"_Querido Alphonse…_

_ Si estás leyendo esto es por la simple razón que yo ya no estoy más con ustedes. Decidí confiarte esta carta a ti en el momento previo a esta, nuestra última batalla, pues no he podido pensar en nadie más confiable que tú, además que, me imagino, Edward ahora debe estar cargando con responsabilidades que se extienden más allá de su persona ¿Me equivoco? Jajaja…_

_En fin, lamento si te importuno y espero me sepas perdonar, pero quisiera que me hagas un favor… no: más que un favor, te suplico, quisiera que cumplieras mi última voluntad… aquella que no es solamente mía, sino también la de mis padres. Quisiera, por favor mi buen amigo y querido maestro, que fueras, en nombre de la familia Engel Von Jungingen, a reclamar a mi hermana, Margaret, quien se encuentra en un convento en cerca de Aarhus, Dinamarca. La ubicación exacta la tiene mi tutor, Dieter Lentz. Te suplico, mi querido amigo, no dejes que la última voluntad de los Engel, que la vida de mi hermana, se pierda para siempre: no permitas que viva creyendo que su familia la ha olvidado. Gracias por todo, maestro, amigo, hermano._

_ Hasta la eternidad._

_ Johannes IV Engel Von Jungingen"_

Alphonse termina de leer la carta y la deja sobre la mesa de noche. Se echa sobre la comoda cama y se frota las sienes suavemente con los dedos. Dos segundos después, pega un grito que resuena a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

-¡Johanneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeees! ¿¡Cuando fue que…!? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara para hacer de recadero? ¿Y qué es eso de "reclama a mi hermana"? ¿¡Es que acaso se volvió loco!?- tras gritar todo eso, el joven se calmó, tomó la jarra de agua que tenía allí y se sirvió un vaso.- Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Habrá… sobrevivido?- se pregunta él mientras puede ver las últimas imágenes de Johannes en su mente: sangrante, adolorido, sin brazos ni piernas… moribundo.- Quizás, sí debería hacer esto.- el chico desvía la mirad hacía el álbum de fotos, lo abre y mira a su difunta amante.- ¿Qué debería hacer, Constance?- El muchacho se queda dormido mientras pensaba en una posible solución a su dilema.

Luego de una noche relativamente calmada, Alphonse se levanta perezosamente de su cama. Tras lavarse la cara en el pequeño baño de la habitación, se asoma por la ventana y mira el movimiento de la ciudad bávara: carros trasladándose por las pistas, algunos niños montando bicicletas, otros acompañados por sus padres. Esta última escena le hizo pensar en el recado de Johannes.

-¿Es que acaso el destino me pide que haga esta misión?- se pregunta en voz alta, con un tono algo irritado. Se vistió y bajó a tomar desayuno. La casera del lugar, una mujer muy agradable, le trajo un _Strudel _y una taza de café. Alphonse, quien meditaba silenciosamente, dejó salir de sus pensamientos una pregunta.

-Señora ¿Usted tiene hijos?

-Un varón y una jovencita: mi hijo está trabajando y mi hija se encuentra en un internado.- el ex alquimista sopla el oscuro brebaje y sorbe un poco. Luego, con los cubiertos, corta un poco del _Strudel _y se lo lleva a la boca.- ¿Va a desear sus salchichas?

-Sí señora, muchas gracias.- la mujer va a la cocina por unos minutos y vuelve con un plato de salchichas para su huésped.- Es usted muy amable.- Antes de que su anfitriona vuelva a la cocina, Alphonse pregunta.- Espero que no le incomode otra pregunta.

-Como no, adelante.

-Si se le diera la oportunidad a su hija de permanecer en el internado… usted sabe, mantener un estilo de vida sin necesidades como una monja ¿Usted…?- la mujer interrumpe al joven con una rápida respuesta.

-Oh, no, no, para nada.- dice la mujer.- No es que tenga algo contra la gente religiosa o con votos de castidad, pero pienso que ella no sería feliz estando encerrada en un convento: mi hija es una joven linda y educada, le gusta mucho conocer nuevos lugares y personas. Tiene mucho por delante en la vida y no creo que ella quiera pasar sus días entre paredes y salmos.- responde tranquilamente la mujer, señalando la foto de una jovencita de rubios cabellos y ojos claros. Alphonse sonríe ante la respuesta de su anfitriona y toca la tasa con los dedos, para comprobar si el líquido oscuro ya está tibio.- Ahora que lo pienso bien, usted no parece un joven mal posicionado, además de que es apuesto ¿Ha pensado en casarse? Mi hija podría ser una magnifica esposa.- El joven abre los ojos como platos, impresionado por la propuesta.

-Oh, jajaja… gracias, ya había pasado por esto antes.- dice el muchacho, sonriendo nerviosamente y bebiendo un poco del café.- Agradezco su oferta, pero creo que no soy merecedor de alguien como su hija, además viajo mucho, no habría mujer que pudiera aguantar mis ausencias.- decía el chico mientras devoraba el _strudel _y se preparaba para los embutidos.

-Oh, lamento mi atrevimiento, desconocía ese detalle.- el joven continua comiendo las salchichas cuando la mujer pregunta.- Y ¿A dónde planea ir ahora, joven?- Alphonse mira un rato hacia la ventana que da a la calle, suspira un poco y toma hasta la última gota de café para responder.

-_Frankfurt am Main_, señora. Debo visitar a un viejo conocido.

* * *

Espero me perdonen la tardanza pero, aunque se supone que este de vacaciones mi vida se ha puesto más atareada, además que he estado trabajando en mi proyecto y le deje de dedicar tiempo a esta historia. A eso agréguenle el hecho que tuve que cambiar mis archivos de una computadora a otra y, en ese transcurso, terminé por perder el archivo en el que tenía la planificación de este fic: en la información que perdí se encontraban los personajes, nombre de los capítulos, línea cronológica (así que si hay alguna impresición historica, les pido disculpas), organización, etc; técnicamente, lo perdí todo. En fin, les daré un pequeño resumen de lo que será esta historia: no tendrá más de 15 capítulos (originalmente iban a ser 20, pero el tiempo me gana), hablará básicamente de, como ya hemos visto, las desventuras de Alphonse Elric para encontrar a la hermana de Johannes Engel y, paralelamente, se verá que fue lo que pasó con Sigismund, el Athanatoi definitivo de LEP, a través de los ojos del mismo Alphonse y de diversos agentes que sirven a las potencias del momento (y a quienes hemos hecho presentación líneas arriba… sobre la descripción física de estos, pues algunos están basados en personajes de la primera serie de FMA - tecnicamente, son sus reflejos- y en algunos de mi anterior fic; las equivalencias las pondré debajo, aunque ya deberían tener alguna idea de dos de ellos por sus nombres.) y que más tarde se sacarían las tripas en la 2da Guerra Mundial. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de no demorar demasiado en actualizar. Gracias por su tiempo, bye-bye.

En el orden en que aparecieron:

Roy Oliver Hungerford = Roy Mustang

Éadaoin "Etaín" MacAlaxandair = Katherine Elle Arnstrong

Elizabeth "Riza" Angharad Winchester = Riza Hawkeye

Hans Wilhelm Armstark von Nürnburg = Alex Louis Armstrong (el apellido es el mismo, pero en alemán… LOL)

Siegfried Schneider = Theodore Danglars (Maestro muerto de Jane Fallwind en LEP. Creo que hice una descripción algo pobre de este personaje)

Próximo capítulo: Von Anfang An


	2. Cap1: Von Anfang An

**Capitulo 1: Von Anfang An (Desde el Comienzo)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

**Mañana del 7 de Mayo de 1932, Imperio Alemán.**

El tren que había salido desde _München_ hacia _Frankfurt am Main_ estaba a tan solo treinta minutos de la mentada ciudad. Alphonse ya podía ver a lo lejos los primeros edificios de la ciudad y hacía memoria para recordar el lugar de residencia de Dieter Lentz. El muchacho iba, además, pensando en la última visita que le hizo a su hermano, apenas dos días después de recibir la carta.

**-Flashback-**

-Así que te vas a Frankfurt…

-Sí

-Supongo entonces que aceptaste realizar el último deseo de Johannes ¿cierto?

-Sí

-Y para eso primero irás a ver a _Herr _Lentz ¿verdad?

-¿No puedes preguntar algo más obvio?

-¿En verdad TIENES que hacerlo? Sabes que nadie te está obligando.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que nadie me está poniendo un arma en la cabeza, que Johannes ni se enteraría que rescaté a su hermana y que, por el contrario, podría llegar a complicarlo todo: digo, en el peor de los casos ella adoraría ser monja y me pediría que me largue y la deje continuar con su vida. Pero, francamente, creo que ella merece saber, por lo menos, la suerte de su hermano y su familia.

-Es imposible detenerte, según parece ¿Será esta otra de tus "grandes" desventuras?

-Jajaja… posiblemente. Es curioso: cada vez que viajo solo, término poniendo en peligro mi vida.

-Bueno, solo trata de no revelar tu identidad, tener tus papeles en regla y no tendrás ningún problema aquí ¿cierto?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo harás para votar?

-Ni idea, pero si puedo entregar mi voto en Frankfurt, sabes que será por Von Hindenburg ¿Eh? ¿Estás son?

-Sí, son las cartas de recomendación. Llévatelas.

-Gracias, Ed.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el tren se detuviera en la estación de dicha ciudad. _Frankfurt am Main_, ciudad del Estado de Hesse, era ya para ese entonces una de las ciudades más prosperas de la República de Weimar, pese a que esta atravesaba un momento de crisis terrible. La ciudad rebosaba de gente, algunos nuevos y otros que ya llevaban buen tiempo allí, lejos del agitado ambiente político que se sentía en otras ciudades como _München_, _Nürnburg_ o _Berlin_. Alphonse empezó a andar entre toda la gente que abarrotaba la estación y, una vez fuera de esta, empezó a buscar algún carro que pudiera llevarlo hasta su destino. Tuvo la fortuna de lograrlo rápidamente y, en menos de algunos minutos, ya estaba en la casa de Dieter Lentz.

-Mejor hablar de esto ahora y, ya más tarde, buscaré un hospedaje.- se dijo a si mismo mientras tocaba el timbre de aquella casa que no veía en años. La puerta salió y un hombre muy similar a Zolf J. Kimbley… técnicamente, su reflejo.- Es un placer verlo nuevamente,_ herr_ Lentz. Lamento importunarle de esta forma.- el hombre se le quedó mirando detenidamente por el lapso de medio minuto para luego preguntar.

-Eh… disculpe ¿Usted es…?- Alphonse sintió que se lo iba a tragar la tierra.

-Eh… _herr _Lentz… ¿no me recuerda? Soy Alphonse Elric, el que estuvo hace algunos años cuando vinimos por la llave de la casa de los Engel en München. Además, lo llamé hace unos días desde esa ciudad para decirle que quería hablarle sobre "cierto" asunto.

-Ah, joven Elric. Es un placer tenerlo aquí nuevamente. Disculpe el malentendido y pase, por favor.- ambos van a la sala de estar del hombre y este vuelve pronto con una taza de té.- Ahora ¿Qué era ese asunto que tanto le urgía?- Alphonse saca la carta y se la entrega, diciendo…

-La última voluntad de Johannes Engel.- El hombre se queda sorprendido al escuchar esto, sin embargo, se recompone y toma la carta. Tras leerla, da un suspiro y mira al muchacho a los ojos.

-Así que tú eres ¿eh? Me pregunto porque te habrá elegido a ti de entre todos sus familiares y conocidos.

-No tengo ni la más minima idea. Si cree que es una carta falsa…

-Oh, no, no. Es 100% autentica: conozco la letra del muchacho y las manos de usted no podría hacer un trabajo tan fino como las de él.- Alphonse siente un pinchazo en el estomago cuando le dice esto.- Como sea ¿Tiene idea de donde está la chica?

-En Aarhus, Dinamarca.

-¿En qué convento?- Alphonse se queda mudo.

- Aarhus es una ciudad grande y tiene varias iglesias y conventos pese a la mayoría luterana y protestante que hay en ella. En el caso de Margaret Engel, la última hija de la familia, tengo entendido que la iban a llevar primero a la _Vor Frue Kirke_ (Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de Aarhus), pero luego se decidieron por un Convento a las afueras de la ciudad. Creo que era el Convento de Santa Ophelia de Aarhus (N/A: este convento es ficticio).

-Genial. Entonces… ¿Cómo llego?

-Haber… primero que nada, debes irte de alguna manera hacía Magdeburg, donde la familia de Johannes tenía una casa. Johannes, en una de sus últimas cartas antes de desaparecer, dijo que quien debiera sacar a su hermana del convento debería pasar primero por Magdeburg. Además, desde allí puedes tomar tranquilamente el expreso hasta Aarhus, con lo cual llegarías en algo menos de una semana.

-Guau, eso servirá bastante.

-Sin embargo, este convento es de muy difícil acceso: únicamente unos pocos privilegiados saben de la existencia del lugar. En el caso de Johannes, era la familia de su madre la que sabía de su existencia.

-Ya veo… por lo que, en resumen…

-Sí, yo no sé absolutamente nada de su ubicación exacta… salvo que está en Aarhus.- Alphonse pegó un suspiro de frustración.- Lo siento, pero seguro que encontraras más información en la casa de Magdeburg.- Alphonse únicamente responde asintiendo y bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de té.

* * *

**Canal de ****_La Manche_****, cerca de la ciudad portuaria de Cherbourg-Octeville, departamento de ****_Basse-Normandie_****, en ese mismo instante.**

El barco estaba a tan solo minutos de amarrar en puerto y Roy Hungenford miraba desde la proa como el U.S Ferry "Lincoln" se acercaba a costas europeas. A su lado se encontraba el teniente que lo supervisaría en la misión, un sujeto alto, rubio, de porte militar y que no dejaba de fumar, habito que Roy empezaba a ver desagradable.

-Se supone que el año pasado debimos estar aquí.

-No podían evitar que lo echaras a perder con tu ridículo acento yankee afectando tu alemán.- le responde su compañero, algo malhumorado.

-No entiendo porque me asignaron contigo sabiendo que me detestas, Jhon. Por cierto ¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo?

-Dinero por supuesto: soy uno de los varios pobres diablos que vieron reducidos sus ahorros de toda la vida cuando se te ocurrió hacer la gracia de estafar a uno de los bancos más influyentes del país. Ahora tengo que recuperar por lo menos el 50% o mi esposa me mata.

-Ok, entendí.

-Lo que aún me cuesta entender es ¿Cómo es posible que no estés…?

-"¿Colgado en Sing Sing y se me haya perdonado la vida?" hombre, has hecho esa pregunta en voz alta desde que salimos de _New York_ ¿Es que todos los irlandeses no hacen más que quejarse?- el hombre toma a Roy de la solapa.

-¿Qué sucede, Hungenford? ¿No me digas que eres de esos que se cree que por ser irlandés soy un asqueroso borracho busca pleitos?

-Bueno, lo de borracho no lo puedo admitir, pero busca pleitos creo que no estás dando exactamente un buen ejemplo.- el hombre se da cuenta de su actuar y suelta el cuello del moreno.- Deberías mantener un poco más la calma ¿sabes? De esa forma, nos descubrirán más rápido de lo que crees.

-Lo siento, toda mi vida me han estado tratando conforme al viejo estereotipo del inmigrante irlandés.

-Borracho, vividor, pleitista, vicioso, despilfarrador, profundamente católico y lleno de hijos. Sí, es algo horrible. Puedes bajar la guardia conmigo: los estereotipos me valen un rábano.- Jhon mira a su compañero con curiosidad.

-Jhon Malcolm O'Bryan. – Dice extendiéndole la mano en señal de paz.- Si queremos hacer esto bien, tendremos que cooperar, así que sin rencores.

-Dalo por hecho, Jhon.- dice respondiendo el saludo.- Roy Oliver Hungenford.- le dice presentándose, casi en el mismo instante en que la nave esta por arribar al puerto.- Parece que llegamos ¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-¿Aquí? Nada. Únicamente desembarcar y dirigirnos a la capital del departamento de _Ille de France_, París. Allí debemos encontrarnos con unos agentes de la _Deuxieme Bureau_ y del MI-6. Parece que ellos tienen más información de la que nosotros manejamos.

-Bien ¿Y cómo son estos "agentes"?

-Nos facilitaron algunas fotografías, ten.- Jhon le alcanza dos fotos, la de un hombre y una mujer.- El sujeto es Jeacques Itier Bidoq, miembro de la _Deuxieme Bureau_, mientras que la mujer es Elizabeth Angharad Winchester, del MI-6.- Roy mira con curiosidad la foto de la mujer.

-Esto es malo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me recuerda a una ex novia.

-Jajajajaja ¿Acaso crees en esa clase de supersticiones?

-Nunca esta demás.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¿Y tú fuiste quien ocasionó todo el desastre financiero mundial? Jajajajaja- Roy lo mira con calma, toma un cigarrillo, lo prende, aspira profundamente y mientras suelta el humo por la boca, responde...

-Yo no fui…

-Jajajajajaja… Espera ¿Qué?

-Pues, es una larga historia. Verás, yo…- un marinero se acerca a ellos y les anuncia.

-Señores, estamos a punto de amarrar. Les sugiero ir por sus cosas y prepararse para bajar a puerto.

-Creo que me lo explicarás más tarde. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.- le dice Jhon mientras ambos se dirigen a su camarote y se preparan para bajar del barco.

* * *

**Afueras de Frankfurt am Main, 8 de Mayo de 1932- 10:00 AM**

Alphonse iba por el camino que llevaba al norte, buscando una salida hacía la provincia de Hesse-Nasau en el Estado de Prusia y desde allí dirigirse hacía la provincia de Sajonia, perteneciente al mismo Estado. Por estar las elecciones técnicamente a un par de días de iniciarse, nadie pretendía viajar en carro a ningún lado y los trenes hacía Magdeburg no salían desde Frankfurt, sino desde otras ciudades, por lo que el joven alquimista tuvo que tantear a la suerte y esperar a que algún irresponsable civil que no quisiera cumplir con su deber ciudadano pasara por allí y le dé un aventón. Pero eso parecía casi imposible.

-¿Por qué he tenido que dejar la ciudad en un momento como este? Creo que mejor hubiera esperado a que acabaran las elecciones, digo, la hermana de Johannes no irá a ningún lado ¿verdad?- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras llevaba su maleta junto a él, volteando de vez en cuando para ver si venía algún carro que pudiera socorrerle. No había nada. Siguió caminando por el camino, transitado por alguno que otro ciclista o algún hombre montado sobre una carreta, que se negaban a llevar al muchacho por que no iban al mismo lugar. Finalmente, tras casi dos horas de caminata, Alphonse pudo distinguir un carro conducido por su único ocupante.- Intentemos una vez más.- Alphonse hace una seña de autoestop y el joven conductor se detiene. Alphonse se presenta.- _Guten abend_! Necesito ayuda: tengo la urgencia de ir hacía el norte, hacía _Magdeburg_. Estaría eternamente agradecido a usted si pudiera llevarme hasta allá. Por supuesto, si gusta de una paga, yo podría…- pero antes de acabar, el muchacho de cabellos pardos y ojos avellana le pregunta, con un apenas perceptible acento italiano.

-_Verzeih mich, aber _(perdóneme, pero...) podría repetir esa última parte: entiendo perfectamente su alemán, pero esa última parte la mencionó algo rápido.

-Ah… usted es de Italia ¿Cierto?

-_Certamente_.

-_Oh, non ho problema:_ también puedo hablar en tu lengua.- le responde el alquimista mientras le vuelve a comunicar su situación. El joven parece satisfecho de haber encontrado a alguien que hable su idioma en tierras alemanas.- Entonces, me preguntaba si me podría llevar ¿sería factible?

-_Certo!_ Suba.- Alphonse hace caso y entra en el carro descapotable.- La verdad es que tiene suerte, mi buen amigo: yo también me dirijo a esa ciudad para luego irme hacía Berlín, donde me reuniré con un grupo de trabajo.- el muchacho, antes de arrancar el motor nuevamente, extiende la mano a su acompañante.- Gian Alvise Lo Andante Napolitani, agregado de la embajada del _Regno d'Italia_, a su servicio.

-Anselm Kassel Salier, es un placer.- le responde.

-Es raro ver a alguien viajando un día como hoy. Digo ¿Acaso mañana no hay elecciones?

-Sí, pero tengo un asunto familiar impostergable que atender en Magdeburg, así que no podré estar para el momento de la votación. Sin embargo, no creo que hayan dudas de que Hindenburg arrasará con la contienda.- Gian arquea las cejas hacía arriba, como si hubiera sido sorprendido por aquella declaración.

-Interesante. Dime, Anselm ¿Ese es el panorama político que la mayoría de la población percibe?

-Sí. Después de todo, pese a que Hitler tiene popularidad por sus encendidos discursos, sus propuestas y hasta por la gran cantidad de miembros de la SA que maneja, no puede avasallar la trayectoria político militar de _Herr _Hindenburg, el gran héroe de guerra.

-Ya veo.

-Y dígame ¿Cómo van las cosas en el sur?

-Ummm… bueno, no puedo darle mayores detalles dado que solo soy un agregado al que se le ha dado esta valiosísima oportunidad por su desempeño académico. Además, no tengo mucha información sobre las noticias concernientes al norte de Italia.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que usted debe ser del sur.

-Sí: mi padre es de Sicilia y mi madre de Nápoles. Técnicamente, pese a que estamos en el mismo país, nuestras realidades son diferentes. Es casi como si viviera en un país diferente.- el joven mira a Alphonse y decide cambiar de tema.- Pero bueno, Magdeburg no queda muy cerca, será mejor conducir hasta el siguiente pueblo y detenernos a almorzar ¿Le parece?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**Republica de Weimar, región de Prusia Oriental, bosque cercano a la ciudad de Königsberg – noche de ese mismo día.**

El clima, si bien no era del todo agradable, se mantenía sereno cerca de la ubicación de Étain y Fearghus, quienes aguardaban sentados sobre aquel mantel de picnic, disfrutando aquella noche, aunque no de manera total: frente a ellos, más allá de algunas arboledas, se extendía una gran instalación a la que muchos denominaban como un criadero de esturiones, campamento militar o simplemente una fabrica alejada de la ciudad. Habían pasado vigilando el lugar casi dos semanas, esperando ver movimientos sospechosos, sin embargo, nada ocurría.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Fearghus?

-Al cien por ciento: no puedo estar equivocado en lo más mínimo.

-Y sin embargo no hemos hecho sino pasar nuestros días en la ciudad, fingiendo ser una pareja recién casada. Creo que deberíamos movernos antes que alguien empiece a sospechar.

-Descuida: algo me dice que esta noche no tendremos que tomarnos más del tiempo necesario.

-¿Siempre sueles decir eso?

-Sabes que no. O por lo menos muy pocas veces.- responde rápidamente el muchacho, quien termina agregando.- ¿O acaso ya te aburriste de estar de misión conmigo?

-No es eso. Es solo que no sucede nada ¿No crees que sería mejor infiltrarnos?- el hombre deja a un lado los binoculares y mira a la chica de forma inquisitoria.

-¿Qué? ¡Es una posible fabrica de supersoldados, mujer! Yo simplemente no estoy dispuesto a…

-¿A que?

-A arriesgar nuestras vidas. Además, no tenemos identificaciones ni…- ella sacó un par de trajes negros de la _Schutzstaffel_.- Bien, ahora sí estoy sorprendido ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Tengo contactos.

-¿Era ese tío de la Abwerh? ¿Schneider?

-Sí, parece que la gente de von Bedrow tampoco está confiada sobre este _Fürher_. Como sea, con esto podemos infiltrarnos como si nada.

-¿Y las documentaciones?

-También las tengo, no te preocupes.- sin embargo, su compañero insistió.

-Éadaoin: lo último que queremos es llamar la atención del enemigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista, hombre?

-No es por ser pesimista… es más por…- en ese momento comienzan a escucharse rumores dentro del campamento y mucha agitación por parte de los alemanes.- Espera ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¿Y tu como quieres que sepa?

-¿No sabes alemán?

-No ¿Tú?

-Sí, pero hay tantas voces que apenas puedo…- un grito atronador desgarra la tranquilidad de la noche y hace que todas las demás voces del campamento se silencien. Apenas dos segundos después, una potentísima explosión hizo volar el edificio más grande del lugar, la onda de choque fue tan fuerte, que Fearghus tuvo que cubrir a Eadoin para evitar que le cayeran algunas ramas de los árboles que se desprendieron desde las copas. Eran las 8:25 PM- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias. Pero ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, pero creo que ahora sí necesitaremos esos trajes.

-¿No que no querías infiltrarte?

-Hay que aprovechar la confusión: ellos aceptaran cualquier ayuda que se les presente, así que estará bien… salvo por… digo… tu sabes.- dijo él desviando su mirada hacía el voluptuoso pecho de la chica.

-¿Eh? No, no sé ¿Qué cosa?

-A lo que me refiero es a que tu fisonomía no es precisamente la de un soldado alemán ¿sabes?

-Ah, te refieres a mis pechos ¿verdad?- le pregunta al hombre mientras ella se quita la chaqueta y toma la negra del uniforme nazi.-No te preocupes: según los reportes de la Abwerh, hay varias mujeres que forman parte del partido nazi, algunas incluso sirven en las marchas propagandísticas y otras en tareas tan importantes como miembros de la SS.

-Ya veo.- le responde mientras también se quita la ropa y empieza a ponerse el uniforme de la SS, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a la chica que está apunto de quitarse su blusa.

-Discúlpame Fearghus, pero ¿Podrías mirar para otro lado? Me… avergüenzas.

-Oh… lo siento.- dijo el muchacho, desviando su mirada de la ubicación de Etain.

-No te preocupes… después de todo, ya me viste así alguna vez ¿verdad?

-Éramos apenas niños.

-Sí… que tiempos ¿eh?- ambos terminan de cambiarse y se apresuran a dirigirse al campamento.- Ok, vamos…

No tardan mucho en llegar hasta el lugar, donde un visiblemente afectado miembro de la SS los interrogo antes de su entrada. Ambos le saludan con el clásico _Sieg Heil_

-_Guten Abend!_ Su identificación por favor.- ambos entregan las documentaciones.- _SS-Hauptscharfürher _Mark Hollander y _Frau _Matilda Offenbach?

-_Jawhol_.- dicen ambos, a lo que el oficial les responde.

-Excelente, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Por aquí ¡a prisa!- ambos corren y empiezan a escuchar el resonar de las _MP-18_ y los gritos de los oficiales. Ambos agentes del MI6 podían entender perfectamente las aterradoras voces de los soldados.

-¡Disparen! ¡Disparen si quieren vivir!

-¿¡Es que esa cosa no muere!?

-¡Entonces lanza las putas granadas!- el oficial que está guiando a los ingleses también escucha esto.

-¡Al suelo!- los tres se tiran al suelo y, tras treinta segundos, se escucha una explosión.

-¿Lo hicimos?- murmura el mismo oficial mientras mira al compañero que lanzo la granada, el mismo que cae muerto al recibir lo que parecía ser una cuchilla en la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, mataron a Rudolf.- murmura mientras se oculta y sus otros compañeros vuelven a abrir fuego hacía esa cosa.

-¿Contra que se supone que estamos peleando?

-Ni idea. Es un experimento que tenía _Herr _Heydrich en este remoto lugar.

-¿Un experimento? ¿Capaz de hacer pedazos todo un campamento él solo?

-Sí.- dice el hombre mientras van avanzando.- Los hombres han rumoreado que se trata de una especie de "proyecto de supersoldado", pero he escuchado a varios altos mandos que se trata de la prueba irrefutable que somos la raza Aria, la especie superior del planeta.

-Pues si se supone que es tan superior ¿Por qué nos ataca? ¿Qué no somos del mismo bando?- pregunta Éadoain. El hombre, que no dejaba de empuñar su rifle _Gewehr 98_, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Realmente no tengo idea.- acto seguido avanzó hacía una casona semi destruida donde lo siguieron los agentes británicos, mientras sus compañeros eran masacrados por esa cosa.- Todo lo que me han dicho es que, en caso de que sea liberado, debo comunicarme con la base central de la _Ic-Dienst_.- ambos agentes reconocen el nombre de la agencia y lo relacionan con el apellido Heydrich y terminan recordando un expediente que les mostró Barlow antes de ir: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, líder del recientemente fundado departamento de inteligencia de la _Schutzstaffel_, la _Ic-Dienst_. El soldado devela un telégrafo.- Excelente, sigue entero.- voltea momentáneamente y le dice a Fearghus.- ¡No pierda tiempo, _Herr _Hollander! Necesito que me ayude a comunicarme con esta cosa, así que préndala por favor.- el escocés, algo sorprendido por el pedido, procede a activar como puede el telégrafo, tratando de no fallar en leer las inscripciones de carácter gótico del aparato y revelar su identidad. Una vez estuvo hecho, el soldado mandó un rapido mensaje que Fearghus pudo interpretar como: "libre-fuera-de-control-solicito-refuerzos".- Ahora, que Dios nos ayude.

* * *

**Prinz-Albrecht-Straße, Berlín, Imperio Alemán, esa misma noche.**

-Otto, saliendo ya. Si llega algún mensaje hazlos esperar hasta mañana.- dice el hombre rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa fría a quién todos conocían en el _Ic-Dienst_ como la "Bestia Rubia" Reinhard Heydrich. Aquel que sería más tarde también llamado "El Carnicero de Moravia", estaba tomando su sombrero y gabardina ploma cuando el operador del telégrafo lo detuvo.

-Disculpe señor, pero creo que esto es sumamente importante.

-¿En serio?- Heydrich lee el mensaje y sus ojos se abren por completo y una ligera mueca, no muy diferente de una sonrisa, se asoma levemente por su mejilla izquierda.- ¿De donde es esto?

-De la base de investigaciones en _Ostpreußen_, _Herr _Heydrich.- al escuchar esto, la sonrisa que contenía el hombre se desborda en toda su cara y su entusiasmo se vuelve notorio.

-¿Tenemos línea directa con ellos?

-_Ja, herr_ Heydrich.- la mirada azul del líder del _Ic-Dienst_ provoca en el operador un escalofrío indescriptible.

-Comunícame con ellos.

* * *

El teléfono suena en la oficina de telégrafos del campamento que ahora ardía en llamas. El soldado, apresuradamente, pide a Fearghus que le pase el auricular, mientras que Éadoain mira, escondida, el avance destructivo de esa cosa, que parece ser capaz de crear cuchillos y explosiones… ¡De la nada! ¡Solamente usando sus manos!

-¿Qué clase de monstruo diseñaban en este lugar?- mientras ella se preguntaba esto, el soldado respondía.

-¿Hola?

-¿Base _Ostpreußen?_ habla Heydrich.

-¿¡Herr Heydrich!? ¡Gracias al cielo! Ha pasado algo terrible…

-¿Su nombre soldado?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, soy el _SS-Obersturmfürher _Ernst Schift

-_Herr _Schift, dígame que ha pasado.

-El sujeto de experimentación N°214, señor: se ha liberado del tanque de suspensión y se ha vuelto loco ¡Esta arrasando con todo el campamento!- en ese instante, una lanza de hierro destroza la ventana, pasando muy cerca de la cara de Fearghus y se clava entre las cejas de Ernst Schift. Étain pega un grito corto, pero fuerte. Heydrich escucha esto y una mueca de incertidumbre aparece en su rostro.

-¿_Herr_ Schift? ¿Qué sucede allí? ¡Responda!- Fearghus responde al auricular.

-¿Hola?

-¿Schift?

-Está muerto, _herr_ Heydrich.

-¿Con quien hablo?

-_Hauptscharfürher _Mark Hollander. Me acaban de transferir ¿Qué debemos hacer señor? ¡Esa cosa está fuera de control!

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Genera explosiones y armas blancas de la nada, y parece ser inmune a las balas ¡Es imparable!- ante la sorpresa de Fearghus, del otro lado del auricular se escuchó una risotada de satisfacción- ¿Señor?

-Jajajajajajajaja…. Sí, lo sé… estábamos esperando que fuera así. Bien, _herr_ Hollander, ha llegado el momento que usted y su compañera, la que gritó seguramente al momento que moría Schift, cumplan su deber con el Fürher y mueran con honor.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que se supone que está diciendo? ¿Qué muera aquí?

-Naturalmente: considérelo un honor morir ante el ario más puro de todos nosotros. Nos veremos en el Valhalla, _her _Hollander. _Sieg Heil!_- tras decir esto fuertemente, Heydrich cuelga y Fearghus se queda congelado por unos instantes, tras los cuales, el grito de Éadoain lo hace reaccionar, tomar a la chica, tirarse ambos al suelo y cubrirse con una manta gruesa antes que una poderosa explosión hiciera volar la mitad de la cabina telegráfica. Antes de desmayarse por la explosión, el escocés pudo liberar su rostro de la manta y unos pedazos de madera que habían caído encima, y pudo ver la cara de aquel monstruo: un rostro limpio, pálido, cabellos largos y completamente blancos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como las auroras boreales que alguna vez hubiera visto.

-ah… ah…- fue lo único que escapó de su garganta antes de desmayarse, abrazado con su compañera.

* * *

Bien, eso sería todo… Sí, lo sé, tanto tiempo para tan pocas páginas. A mi también me ha sorprendido. Y es que originalmente quería que esta historia sea de 20 capítulos, pero ahora tengo que comprimir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, tratar de no excederme en lo necesario con la vía de alguno de los personajes y, además de eso, debo cargar con el peso del realismo histórico (la cual mando al demonio cuando pongo a una mujer como miembro de la SS- cosa que no se vería hasta 1942- ), lidiar con otros proyectos y, desde el último lunes, con el inicio de clases. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya nos leeremos en el siguiente episodio (que espero poder sacarlo a mediados de abril si es posible). Tengan una buena semana, Bye-bye!

Sobre reflejos de personajes:

Dieter Lentz = Zolf J. Kimbley (como ya se mencionó arriba)

Jhon Malcolm O'Bryan = Jean Havoc

Gian Lo Andante Napolitani = Onig Alletrop (personaje de LEP)

Reinhard Heydrich = este sujeto existió realmente (1904-1942) y en LEP lo conocemos con el nombre de Iustinianus Coptom. Es una ironía pues, mientras que allí en Amestris lo retraté como Primer Ministro, aquí era un miembro del Partido Nazi que llegaría a las altas cúpulas, siendo temido hasta por el mismo Hitler.

Por último, dado que no tengo el nombre del siguiente capitulo, los dejo con un Omake (a lo mejor lo haga en este orden: un capitulo dejo el nombre del siguiente, al que le sigue dejo un Omake y así sucesivamente):

* * *

**Omake °1: Pesadillas**

"Oscuridad… no hay nada ¿Estaré dormido nuevamente? En estos momentos es tan difícil saberlo. Estoy cansado… ha sido un día muy agotador… ¿Eh? ¿Ese no era…? ¿Mi nombre?... ¿Quién está allí? ¿Quién menciona mi nombre?... Resuena una y otra vez… más cerca… esa voz… la conozco… ¡LA CONOZCO!... resuena más fuerte… ¿serás…? ¿Margaret? ¿¡Margaret!? ¿Qué? ¿¡Por que gritas!? ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡MARGA…!?"

-¡MARGARET!- el muchacho se levanta del sofá, sorprendido por el sueño tan intenso y aterrador que ha vislumbrado. Ya eran las 8:25 PM, por lo que el sol ya se había ocultado y la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Afortunadamente para él, el pueblo rústico donde vivía le permitía disfrutar de la luz de las estrellas y la luna cuando no había electricidad. Ahora, por esta misma luz, podía ver su mano… la cual tras varios años por fin estaba recubierta por músculos y piel.- ¿Qué… que se supone que fue eso?

-No creo que sea buena idea preguntármelo a mí ¿sabes?- el joven se voltea y mira a quien está tras él: la muchacha morena, de piel clara y con la mano izquierda hecha de acero lo está mirando con sus ojos grises.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Nada… creo que solo fue una pesadilla.

-Ya veo…- le dice ella mientras rodea su cuello con los brazos y coloca su mentón sobre su hombro.- aún así insisto en saber, Johannes ¿Quién es Margaret?- pregunta la joven con una sonrisa cruelmente infantil, a lo que su compañero solo puede responder, con una sonrisa nerviosa debido a la situación que ahora enfrentaba y mientras veía como los filamentos rodeaban sus brazos y piernas.

-Uh… lo haré pero… Jane… ¿Podrías dejar de apretarme el cuello… y si es posible todas mis extremidades?


End file.
